Commentary on CatFan180's The Loud House rant
Hey there, ladies and gentlemen. I am here to do a commentary. However, this is like no other commentary that you've ever viewed. We're going to stray from the video site that is YouTube and instead explore the infamous territory that is DeviantArt. Ever heard of CatFan180? If not, let me tell you about her. She is a 19-year-old Simpsons and Happy Tree Friends fangirl (granted I love both shows as well, but anyway...) who has some beef with The Loud House and Frozen. We're going to take a good look at her rant she posted on DeviantArt about TLH. Let's all take those words one by one and let the commentary commence! The Commentary (This is the only rant I'm doing. I won't be doing anymore rants) Good, because you must make like Unikitty and stay positive! Seriously, though. I really hate The Loud House in my opinion. Why? I'll explain this rant right now. I get that you hate the show and I truly respect your opinion. I'd love to hear your reasons on why you hate it. The Loud House? More like The Annoying and Stupid House. Oh, my gosh. This show sucks. The horrors that we witnessed known as Go!Animate-style rants are flowing through the veins of non-GoAnimate users? RUN! RUN FOR THE HIIIIIIILLLS!!!! But in all seriousness, that type of opening line has been done to f ing death. That line you used in terms of cliche levels is on par with a fairytale book opening and starting with the words "once upon a time". Come on, can't you think of something more creative? Were you even listening in English class before you made this? Reasons why I hate this show: And they better be good, ma'am. 1. It is the most overrated cartoon show ever. Jesus Christ, I can't believe I have to say this for the umpteenth time in a row: Just because something is overrated does NOT automatically make it bad. Look, TLH is my favorite Nicktoon, but even then I think it's pretty overrated and I believe that Nicktoons like CatDog, The Angry Beavers, and to a lesser extent, Doug deserve more attention. That reason there is composed of 100% bulls . NOTE: may contain implications that can cock eyebrows of wise opinion respecters. 2. It has such an awful fanbase and has too many memes. I agree that the fanbase is horrendous and its memes are overtaking the cartoon community on DeviantArt, but that doesn't affect the show directly. You can still enjoy something even if it has a sh y fanbase. Every fandom I've been in, be it PB&J Otter or of course this very show you're ranting, sucks, but does that stop me from enjoying the shows? F no! I'm making sure that you're ignoring the fanbase the best you can, and at least you're doing a fair job. 3. The show is not that decent. Another bulls reason, this time it serves no f ing purpose to your rant other than to repeat your point that you hate the show. NEXT! 4. Most people won't shut up about it like Frozen(even though I started hating Disney's Frozen in June 2015.) Then ignore them, godd it! It's that simple! 5. Most of the characters in the show are annoying and they don't make sense(Especially Luan Loud, I really hate her. The only two characters in this show that I'm okay with are Luna Loud and Lilly Loud. They annoy you...how? Can you give me an explanation, please? Also, how do they not make sense to you? You're leaving the important ingredient called ELABORATION. Oh, and you mostly hate Luan? HOLY S ! Miette's really not gonna be too happy about that, because that's her favorite TLH character along with Ronnie Anne. Well, at least you can find some light in this show by tolerating Luna and Lily, but I respect your opinion on the rest. Also, not to carp on this, but Lily's name is spelled with one "l". Check your facts next time, will ya? These are the reasons why I hated it. Opinion is an opinion. Once again, opinion respected, but your reasons were mediocre at best. Also, I think it's really sad that the show's fanbase has more people than The Simpsons and American Dad! fanbases. Last time I checked, both The Simpsons and American Dad's fanbases were very sizable, and the former still has a large cult following even today, so your argument is invalid. And your mention of those two shows manifests your fangirlism for them. The Loud House is also not the best show ever either. Quit hammering your opinion through my f ing skull! God, it's gonna be a pain to extract it out of my cranium with my mental tweezers... Even the I can think of other shows that are better than The Loud House. And I'll bet they'll consist of The Simpsons, Happy Tree Friends, American Dad, The Powerpuff Girls reboot, and so on. Also, not to nitpick again, but you're missing the "n" in "then". They even make Fairly Oddparents look like a masterpiece(I don't care for Fairly Oddparents anymore to be honest) Bla bla bla... Plus, the villains and anti heroes in this show are also kinda weak in my opinion too. Geez, what happened to people liking Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Sideshow Bob, Snake Jailbird, Kang, Kodos, Fat Tony, Louie, Legs, Avery Bullock, Bertman, Lord Shen, Randall Boggs, Lucy/Nyu, HIM, Shelia Broflovski, Woodland Critters, Linda(Hyperdimension Neptunia) and Shion Sonosaki? Why the f didn't you put that reason on the numbered list and gave it some proper explanation? I'm getting the idea that you were kinda rushing this rant out the door, and trust me, there are still people liking the characters you listed, so why b about it? I mostly preferred adult animes and adult cartoons over this show. Like I said before, The Loud House is overrated. If you are a fan of me who likes The Loud House, I will respect your opinion. I hope you guys understand this Three words: I. GET. IT. In closing, this rant was p poor. Her reasons for hating the show were illegitimate and/or lacking elaboration, she wouldn't hold her Simpsons and American Dad obsessions in by the end, and I forgot to mention this also is just one of her many claims that she hates TLH, claiming that people wouldn't shut up about it. If anything, SHE needs to shut up about it, focus on other s , and BOOM! The show would be buried far into her hippocampus. One more thing, folks, she outright called TLH a Gravity Falls rip-off a few times based on the art style. Look, the two shows have similar art styles, but premise-wise, they are entirely different. Gravity Falls is about twins Dipper and Mabel in Oregon unraveling the mysteries of the eponymous location, and The Loud House focuses on Lincoln Loud trying to survive life with 10 sisters each with distinct personalities. That was a doozy for me to say all of this in one moment, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this commentary. Link to the original rant: https://catfan180.deviantart.com/art/The-Loud-House-rant-685211240 Category:Commentaries Category:Commentaries by PB&Jotterisnumber1